Superman Secundus
by naruto1969
Summary: Spin-off corto de All-Star Superman que cuenta que pudo haber pasado con el hijo de Superman Luego del final del Comic
Secundus

Lentamente un joven fue abriendo sus ojos hasta contemplar una habitación fría, Oscura y con máquinas que monitoreaban sus movimientos con sus ojos azules deslumbro una figura sentada frente a su cama escribiendo unas notas en un cuaderno.

-¿Despertaste?

-Ugh…

-Ahora…toma otra copa y te sentirás mejor, te hice tomar tu medicina así que estarás bien dijo aquel Doctor de anteojos pero al tomarla el joven casi se atoro y empezó a toser.

-….

-¿Oye te encuentras bien Secundus?

-… ¿Quién soy yo?

El joven de una edad aparente de 11 años empezó a caminar por toda la habitación con un rostro que tenía mescladas las emociones de miedo y confusión.

-Ahhh grito el chico viendo los cables que estaban pegados en su cuerpo y trato de quitárselos estando en completo pánico.

-¡Espera! Dijo el Científico que tenía el cabello largo y era rubio, si desconectas eso te desangraras…tranquilo. Yo no te lastimare.

-Quítame esto

El científico le quito los cables poco a poco de una manera segura

-Ven sígueme

-¿Por qué?

-Si lo haces te prometo que responderé todas tus dudas

El joven dudo pero lo acompaño en silencio pero durante todo el tiempo que lo acompaño vio a muchos hombres y mujeres científicos así como algunos animales mutados y humanos con mutaciones o que parecían normales en celdas o habitaciones mirándolo algo que sin duda le incomodaba el joven decidió romper el silencio y pregunto a su acompañante.

-¿Por qué estaba en esa cama?

-Se estaba enseñando el mundo exterior por medios de imágenes, todo lo que sabes del mundo así como hablar es algo que te enseñamos, los cables se encargaban de medir tu pulso así como de estudiar tu ADN.

-¿Eh? Para que me estaban estudiando y ¿quién eres tú? dijo señalándolo a su acompañante

-Yo soy el profesor Leo Quintum…soy tu creador

-¿Tu eres mi padre?

El científico se rio

-Ah ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Ya te lo explicare ahora entra hemos llegado

Quintum abrió la puerta a una gran sala con un computador enorme en la pared y una mesa circular en el medio del salón con varios computadores portátiles apagados el joven miro hacia arriba y también noto que había planos, imágenes y radiografías de esqueletos con forma humana, también noto que el cuarto era un laboratorio químico, Quintum le indico que entrara con una sonrisa un tanto inquietante.

-Entra dijo el científico

El chico entro con miedo y un poco de timidez

-Tranquilo no te lastimare

-Bien…

El científico se acercó al computador principal empezó a teclear unas ordenes al ordenador de pronto el piso salió y del fondo salió una capsula pesada y enorme el chico estaba asombrado

-¿para qué es eso?

-Ya lo veras

-Tranquilamente el científico abrió la capsula con una clave la enorme capsula se abrió desprendiendo humo dentro de la enorme capsula había un pequeño frasco con un líquido que tenía un símbolo que no supo reconocer Quintum se tomó el frasco

-…!

Sin previo aviso el científico se elevó del suelo estaba flotando…volando la cara del niño era total asombro Quintum ataco al niño a una velocidad impresionante tratando de darle un golpe pero el con unos reflejos sobrehumanos esquivo el golpe pero el científico le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago sacándole el aire Quintum se dispuso a darle un golpe con su brazo izquierdo pero el niño reacciono a tiempo y agarro el brazo de su oponente y lo lanzo al suelo formando un cráter en la habitación el joven no se explicaba de donde había sacado tanta fuerza pero sin que pudiera asimilar lo que había pasado el científico salió del cráter volando se elevó casi hasta el techo de la habitación y miro al joven con una sonrisa

-Eres Bueno…se nota que eres su hijo

El joven se encontraba confundido pero preparado por si lo volvían a atacar

-Tranquilo solo te estaba probando…tienes…alguna idea de ¿quién eres?

-Yo…yo no lo sé pero creo que soy un humano

-Error

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tú no eres humano

-¿Entonces quién soy? Pregunto furioso-solo quiero saber exactamente que soy…nada más, en las imágenes que vi del mundo que enseñaron vi familias… pero yo no tengo eso

-Tú eres un Humano Sintético pero ADN extraterrestre

-Que..¿Qué significa eso?

-En tus memorias puestas…cuando te enseñamos el mundo ¿no viste a Superman?

-¿Superman? Si lo vi es un extraterrestre fue el gran héroe de la tierra el lucho contra varios villanos como Bizarro, Lex Luthor y Solaris entre otros… ¿pero qué tiene que ver el conmigo?

-Tú eres su hijo

-….!?

-¿Qué? ¿Si soy su hijo porque él no está aquí? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de eso?

-Porque nosotros te creamos, te creamos de manera artificial con el ADN de Superman y de su novia Lois lane , tu padre no podía tener hijos biológicos por eso nos dio muestras de su ADN kryptoniano y el de su novia

-… ¿Porque ustedes?

-Nosotros somos una compañía extraoficial del gobierno dedicada a la ingeniera genética, una rama de nuestra organización se dedicó a estudiar el ADN de los Meta Humanos también llamados Superheroes nos dedicamos a estudiar el ADN de jóvenes comunes o animales que manifestaban poderes o habilidades extraordinarias a eso se le llama Meta gen particularmente nosotros quisimos crear clones de la Liga de Justicia el grupo de meta humanos más famosos intentamos clonar a Batman,Wonder Woman,Flash,Green Lantern,Aquaman y a tu padre genético Superman pero fueron intentos fallidos…salieron clones mal hechos deformes…Bizarros intentamos volver a repetir el proceso tratar de arreglarlo pero volvía a ocurrir lo mismo fuera con Humanos, Animales o Metas pero no nos rendimos en particular nos interesamos en clonar a tu padre fallamos una y otra vez nos habíamos rendido pero tu padre enfermo después de exponerse tan cerca al sol cuando salvo mi tripulación de morir frente al sol parecía que iba a morir su estructura estaba decayendo pero él no se rindió a pesar de que no podía tener hijos biológicamente quiso cambiar su destino tener un Sucesor tu padre Kal-El y su esposa Lois lane nos dieron muestras de su ADN un frasco con la sangre de Superman y otro con la de tu madre aparte me dio instrucciones de como mesclar perfectamente el ADN humano con Kryptoniano después él se fue volando y salvo al mundo de Solaris estabilizo al sol salvando la vida en la tierra. A las pocas semanas después cree un clon bebe de tu padre al cual a los pocos días le implante el ADN de tu madre me costó 1 año mesclar perfectamente el ADN de ambos y bueno ese niño eres tu…eres su hijo…su hijo genético

-… ¿No podían tener hijos como los demás seres vivos?

-No de manera natural la fisiología kryptoniana impedía que dejar embarazada a una humana esta fue la única forma correcta de hacerlo ellos lo entendían

-Realmente tu…eres sano te preguntaras ¿porque te ataque? bueno fue para probar que tan fuerte eres.

-¿Cuál es mi nombre? Dijo el niño

-buena pregunta honestamente no quisimos ponerte nombre porque eso es algo que deciden y hacen los padres sin embargo nosotros te llamamos de varias formas Proyecto Segundo, Superman 2, Superboy y finalmente Secundus particularmente ese nombre es con el té estado llamando.

-¿Qué significa?

-¿Qué? ¿Secundus? Bueno es una palabra que viene del latín y significa Segundo

-Tu eres el hijo de Superman pero también fuiste creado para ser su sucesor en caso de que el muera

-Voy a ser el sucesor de mi padre…pero soy un niño…

-Eso es porque los otros clones los creamos e hicimos que crecieran rápidamente hasta una edad adulta y quizá eso fue lo que los convirtió en bizarro

-Contigo dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ya que tienes también el ADN de la mujer que el tanto amo por eso decidimos dejar que crecieras normalmente para estudiarte mejor, cuidarte ver como la sangre de tu madre se mesclaba y se mesclaba con el ADN de tu padre tu eres un clon, un Hibrido, pero también de cierta forma la unión de un amor entre un extraterrestre y una humana

-Tú me liberaste

-Nuestros estudios muestran que tú ya eres sano…crecerás bien, pero debido a tu sangre Humana por parte de tu madre no estamos seguros que manifiestes todos los poderes de tu padre, te libere para hacerte más pruebas fisicas

-No, Voy a buscar a mi madre en las imágenes que se me implantaron sobre el mundo veía veces Familias Felices y yo quiero tener eso tener amor de madre no me importa si mi padre es Superman solo deseo tener alguien que me ame me siento solo frio esta es de hecho la primera vez que tengo contacto con alguien más.

-Lo siento pero necesitamos hacerte pruebas queremos saber que tan fuerte puedes llegar a ser

-No me importa yo me voy

-Lo siento pero eso no será posible ¿sabes porque yo estoy volando? Bueno ese líquido que tome es una sustancia que los científicos desarrollaron para tener poderes similares a los de tu padre por 24 horas lo tome porque sabía que muy posiblemente tomarías esta actitud rebelde, no voy a dejarte ir hasta que hayamos hecho todos nuestros exámenes, quiero ver si eres digno de ser el sucesor de tu padre

-No dijo Secundus-soy solo un niño y ustedes me utilizan como rata de laboratorio ningún niño merece ese trato el joven se elevó y empezó a golpear el techo

-Alto imbécil si sigues golpeando eso provocara un derrumbe estamos ¿no lo entiendes? Nosotros…estamos varios metros bajo tierra

Pero el joven no le importo y siguió golpeando el techo hasta crear un agujero por el cual salir volando provocando que algunos materiales se derrumbaran

-No grito Quintum y lo sujeto para luego golpearlo y tirarlo al suelo quintum lo levanto empezó a ahorcarlo con su mano -Tienes que controlarte

-Ahh…Suéltame una luz brillante y roja salió de los ojos de Secundus la luz fue tan potente y tan llena de poder que lastimo al Doctor quemándole el pecho

-Yo me voy de aquí

El niño voló hasta llegar a la superficie de la base donde a una increíble velocidad golpeo el techo y escapo volando. Algunos científicos con armas intentaron detenerlo pero fue en vano el joven se fue volando desapareciendo del lugar dispuesto a encontrar a su madre

-Bueno al parecer Funciono dijo una misteriosa mujer

-Si…supongo que si

-¿este es el resultado que deseabas no es así? ¿Decidiste liberarlo para ver si el manifestaba emociones iguales al de los humanos y si sabía diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo?

-Si los otros clones que hicimos de Superman eran copias imperfectas manifestaban conducta errática a pesar haberles enseñado imágenes virtuales sobre el mundo o tratando que aprendieran la diferencia entre el bien y el mal siempre manifestaban una conducta primitiva o Maligna.

-Bueno esta vez parece que lo consiguieron

-Si supongo que es porque también tiene ADN humano

-Bueno es natural él también tiene mi ADN

-Así es Lois Lane, después de tanto finalmente parece que ustedes dos tienen un hijo…

-Es verdad realmente tenemos un hijo solo desearía que mi novio pudiera ver a su hijo

-Superman algún día regresara del sol

-Eso espero no me gustaría que mi hijo creciera sin su padre

-Hablando de eso quizás deberías irte tu hijo se fue de este lugar para buscar a su madre, ten Quintum saco de capsula otro pequeños frasco y si le dio a Lois

-¿y esto?

-Es líquido que una vez te dio Superman para que fueras SuperWoman por 24 horas, con esto podrás alcanzar a tu hijo

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

-Ya sabes soy un científico, Kal-El me comento algunas veces sobre la idea de crear un suero que permitiera a una persona tener poderes similares a los de Superman

-Lois tomo el suero pero cuando iba a salir volando en busca de su hijo

-Espera antes de que te vaya me gustaría saber… ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner al niño?

-Buena pregunta no lo había pensado pero sabes siempre me a gustado el nombre de Conner

-¿Cognitional Neuroplastic Replicant? pregunto quintum?

-No habia pensado en eso...pero supongo que ese nombre también dará una idea al el mismo de quien es

-Pues bien supongo que será Conner Kent dijo Quintum

Lois sonrió

-Cuídalo Lois pues él es heredero de Superman y también el será quien se encargue de proteger el futuro.

Mientras Lois Lane se iba en busca de su hijo Quintum regresaba sonriendo a uno de los laboratorios sabiendo que el futuro de la humanidad estaba en buenas manos.

FIN


End file.
